Stay, just a little bit?
by jadex.xoxo
Summary: Danny Ocean hates being alone more than anything.Oneshot.


**Say that you'll stay a little**

**Dont say bye-bye tonight**

Daniel Ocean hated being alone.And he most certainly hated being cooped up in this tiny hotel room alone.

**Say you'll be mine**

**Just a little bit of love**

**Is worth a moment of your time.**

He'd hated it since he was a child, what with his parents and their jet setting lifestyle. The endless array of babysitters, nannies, and various relatives that "came to visit for a little while" had done nothing to ease the fact that Danny had seen his parents about once a month since he was seven.Nothing that he did-not his grades, not his sports achievements had been enough to keep Alexander and Cassandra Ocean at home.

And he hated them for that, for his fear, just a little.

**Knockin' on your door just a little**

**It's so cold outside tonight**

**Let's get a fire burning oh I know**

**I'll keep it burning bright**

**If you stay, wont you save, save...**

The worst part was that Danny knew that his parents painted that picture for everyone they met-two parents, an only child, all together in a picture perfect room with a bright, happy fire burning in the fireplace with his school pictures resting in frames on the mantle.

His first Christmas was horrible. The waiting...the wanting.  
And then, the arrival of the poor FedEx man, bearing gifts and a card.

_Hey Honey!  
We're in Jamaica now, but we should be back in two weeks...say hello to your Aunt Jessica and listen to her, you hear? Mwua! Love you! Be good and enjoy your gifts!_

_Love,  
Mom and Dad_

He never opened them. Danny supposed that they were probably still under his old bed, collecting dust.

**Save room for my love**

**Save room for a moment to be with me**

**Save room for my love**

**Save a little, save a little for me**

**Won't you save a little**

**Save a little for me**

Eventually, all the room in his heart that he'd had for his parents disappeared.Simply vanished.

Every Christmas, it got a little easier.

**This just might hurt a little**

**Love hurts sometimes when you do it right**

**Dont be afraid of a little bit of pain**

**Pleasure is on the other side.**

Saul was the first man Danny considered a father. In later years he mused and wondered about how his biological father even knew a man like Saul, but he never brought it up. Saul taught him many things-the basic framework of being a conman and what it took.

The old man -he was old even when Danny was young, it seemed- was a little odd at first, but Danny got the hang of him being his caretaker soon enough. And after the incident with the zebra at the zoo, well, Danny adopted the man as his father and never looked back once.

**Let down your guard just a little**

**I'll keep you safe in these arms of mine**

**Hold on to me pretty baby**

**You will see I can be all you need**

**If you stay won't you save, save...**

On Danny's twenty fifth birthday, Saul got him a present, in the form of Rusty Ryan. How he'd known that the boys would become inseparable was one of the great mysteries of the old man. Danny had always had a sneaking suspicion that Saul knew about his fear. Eventually though, after Saul had persisted that yes, you could get a person as a present, he'd even considered Robert Alexander Ryan.

He was a goner when the blond man leaned down toward his ear and whispered

_"C'mon, let your gaurd down. Just a little."_

Danny had gotten used to being alone,did not want anyone, and this-this was strange and new and he could barely comprehend it. What exactly was Saul trying to do here? So he took a chance. He gambled, and he won.

Rusty had never left Danny. Not once when he'd needed him had Rusty not been there. Chicago, Tess, Belize.

He'd been through it all. They'd been through it all. Together.

**Oh c'mon, make time to live a little**

**Don't let this moment slip by tonight**

**You'll never know what you're missing 'till you try,**

**I'll keep you satisfied**

**If you stay won't you save, save.  
Save room for me, just a little**

Rusty walked into the hotel room, finally, and glanced over, amused, at Danny.

"Miss me?"

And that was the one thing Rusty uunderstood. He knew, from the start, how much Danny needed him.

And Saul had never even told him.

**A/N: So. Well, this is my first go around...it's a little confusing...but tell me what you think!! ))**

**Disclaimer: I wish! The song is Save Me by John Legend. IT IS AMAZING. And we all know who the charectors are, belong to, etc.**


End file.
